Overwhelming
by PercabethRox2435
Summary: Nico Di'angelo has suffered for a year, trying to cope up with the death of his sister Bianca. But when nothing seems to work, he goes for therapy, where he meets Will Solace, who teaches him to love and forgive. Watch how love connects the two and heals broken hearts. Or, where Nico is going through trauma and Will helps him through it all. Humans AU
1. Chapter 1

'_Love is a story waiting to happen. You just need to be brave enough to see it.'_

Prologue

_He's running. _

_He has no real place to be, but he just knows he can't be with him anymore. He destroys him, makes him weak in the knees and removes every thought in his mind. He cannot eat, nor sleep when he's not with him. It's just too much. It's…. Overwhelming._

_Everything with him has started to feel like that. Whether it's staying away from him, or being too close to him. He feels like he can't breathe when he's around, like he might burn from his brightness. For someone with his history, you can't deny it. It's just that, Overwhelming._

_So he's running. Away from his warm arms, and to the one place he finds comfort, the grave yard. The green grass and buried coffins make him feel like he's a part of a family. Or maybe it's because his real family is actually there. _

_He sits next to a grave that reads: _

_Bianca Di'Angelo_

_Age: 16 years_

_The sweetest out of the lot. May her soul finally find peace._

_It's been a year since the event, but it still brings tears in his eyes. So he stops hiding it, and lets it out. No one can stop him._

_So after one year of holding it in, Nico Di'Angelo cries. He cries about his sister. He cries about his dead mother. But mostly, he cries about the one boy that changed his life, and how he could never repay him back._

_He cries for Will Solace._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Nico never had a normal childhood from the start. His mother died from a gunshot when he was eleven. Shot by one of his father's enemies. His father was a drug dealer. He was so good in his work; he was considered the king of the Underworld. But after his mother's death, his father sent both him and his sister, Bianca, to a boarding school called Lotus Public School.

He attended his classes and quietly accepted his mother's fate. He tried not to be a burden on anyone. He still considered what happened to his mother to be his fault. After all, if he hadn't called her then…. Anyways, his sister became the closest thing to a motherly figure in his life. His father disappeared, going underground. His drug dealing business stopped, and for a while, everything was going smoothly.

That was until his sister's death. That changed him for life.

_Nico grasped his sister's hand. It was five years since his mother's death. They were heading to the graveyard near their school. It wasn't where their mother was buried, but almost the same. _

_Both of them had tears in their eyes thinking about their mother, Maria Di'Angelo. How cruel was it to depart their mother from them at such an early age? To make them mature when they were so young. _

_They held each other's hands a little tighter. Both relishing the warmth of the other at their side. When they came to the crossing, Nico hesitated. It was a similar crossing as the last time. The place similar to where his mother died. Bianca, sensing his hesitation, walked to the middle of the road. _

"_Nico see, there's nothing to be afraid o- "_

_Nico watched in slow motion, mouth agape, as a drunk driver ran his car over his sister. His voice disappeared, he couldn't scream at his sister, shout or do anything. He was frozen in panic, everything going numb as he saw the person he loved, taken from him again. _

_Finally, once he saw that she was motionless, and the drunk driver drove away in terror, he found his senses and ran to his sister. Remembering what the paramedics did during the last death he witnessed, he checked for his sister's pulse, while shouting at the crowd forming to call an ambulance. Someone amongst the crowd screamed that they already had. _

_No pulse. That's the last thing he remembers. No pulse and his screams. No pulse and the paramedics removing him from his sister's dead body. No pulse and them trying revive her through CPR, but remaining unsuccessful. No pulse and his sister being driven away to the hospital, where her corpse would be kept for the funeral later on. No pulse, and a very dead Nico inside. How cruel were the fates._

_They had her funeral, later during the week. He barely knew anyone from his family, the last one he was in contact with, taken from him. He just stood there, alone with a few of her classmates. But after a while, even they left, leaving him alone with his thoughts. _

_He kept thinking how cruel his life was turning to be. How he mustn't get close to anyone, lest they too be taken from him. _

_He was so lost in thought; he didn't realize someone else there. A big warm hand wrapped around his shoulder and Nico burst into tears. His father never showed up at any point in his life except for the funerals he went to. He wasn't close to his dad, but at that moment, he needed the comfort of someone he knew. His dad wasn't around, but family was family._

"_Why?", he sobbed. "Why me?"_

_His father gazed at him with eyes that both he and his sister got from him. _

"_It may seem unfair at times, but these are obstacles that you must face by yourself. Death may seem cruel now, but given time, even he turns out to be a friend. Some deaths seem understandable, others not. But you mustn't think of death as an enemy. Greet him as a friend. I have witnessed many deaths in my time Nico. At first, I too was enraged by the concept of my loved ones being taken away from me, but with time I understood that some deaths are meant to be. One has a certain amount of time to live. After that, no one can do anything about it."_

_Nico couldn't help it. His father's warm words washed over him. He hugged his dad and broke down in another set of tears. At first, Hades Di'Angelo seemed taken back his son's actions. But then he remembered that his son was a hurting sixteen-year-old in desperate need of comfort. He wrapped his arms around his trembling son. _

"_Nico listen. I may not be around much longer. I have enemies ready to strike so I'm disappearing for a while. You may even hear that I'm dead. Don't believe any of that until someone comes and gives you a box with my symbol on it. You remember my symbol, yes?"_

_Nico numbly nodded his head, clutching on to his dad's coat tighter. _

"_Then only understand that I'm truly dead. I love you son, never forget that."_

_Having said that, Hades broke away from his son's embrace and disappeared in the dying sun, leaving Nico alone, but a little at peace. _

It was three years since his sister's death. He graduated high school with the highest marks. He became the lonely smart kid with issues. He became distant from everyone. It wasn't a willing option, only that the whispering following him drove him to an edge. He didn't want to get close to anyone either. He was afraid of loosing the person he loved.

Now he was in NYC for business management. He dedicated his entire time to his studies, trying to distract the hurt in his heart by focusing on his education. But it wasn't helping. Each night his father's words haunted him. His sister's dead face stared back at him. His mother's dying words prevented him from sleeping. He became pale and dark circles were a common feature of his face. People whispered here too. They talked about his looks and the 'scary death' vibes they got from him. Only one person talked to him, but he was just an acquaintance to Nico. Percy Jackson, a senior about two years older than Nico, found him gloomily sitting outside one day, and made it his personal mission to annoy Nico to the ends of the world. He would sit with him, talk to him randomly. People would whisper about that too.

Only one thing kept Nico from running away from Percy, that was his desperate attempts at trying to capture Annabeth's heart. His smooth (read the sarcasm) attempts at trying to talk Annabeth into dating him was amusing to say the least. It would go like this-

Percy would talk Nico's ear off. Then Annabeth would stroll in, with her pretty blonde hair and grey eyes and ask Percy a doubt regarding their class together, though why she'd go to Percy of all people, someone who had no clue as to what classes he himself had, was a mystery to Nico. Percy being himself would stumble through his words, making an ass of himself. Annabeth would smile and giggle. Percy would blush an unnecessary amount (including his ears, which Nico found weird, but whatever), and as soon as Annabeth would leave, Percy would sigh dreamily. "She's so beautiful, isn't she?", Percy would state. Nico honestly never had any feelings towards Annabeth, so he couldn't respond to that, and he would voice out this thought to Percy, who would sigh dreamily again and go back to annoying Nico.

After at least three months of not sleeping in the night though, one day he was so tired and dead, that during class he collapsed, his body not able to take the exhaustion he was feeling. He doesn't recall anything, except waking up in a hospital bed, with Percy sleeping in a chair next to him. Rolling his eyes, Nico nudged Percy's arm a bit, waking him up. Nico was connected to an IV machine. Apart from that he seemed to not have anything else on him.

Percy woke up and pressed the button for the nurse. Then he told Nico what happened after he passed out.

"You were breathing really less, and Paul (Percy's step-dad, who was coincidentally the school's economics teacher), called an ambulance. I was walking out trying to talk to Annabeth, when he saw me and told me what happened. He and I then drove to the hospital. The doctor said you have anemia, for which you'll have to take medication for, and you are also very exhausted. So, he recommended a day's rest and observation for you."

"What about the hospital bills, if you could tell me where to do the billing- "

"Don't worry about that", Percy said with a smile. "Paul's paying for you and your medication.

"But that's not needed", Nico complained.

Percy just smiled and shook his head. "It's only this once Neeks. Accept it."

Nico was exhausted, and he was running low on money anyways. So, he nodded tiredly and thanked Percy and sent a silent thanks to Paul too.

"Get some rest Nico", Percy told him. "You look like you need it."

Nico nodded and let the darkness envelope him once again.

_OoooO_

It was week after that incident, and Nico felt tempted to tell Percy what stopped him from sleeping at night. Percy, bless him, didn't ask a single question. But he kept smiling like an idiot for the remaining week. Nico thought that Percy would mention it himself. But then it became clear to Nico that he would have to ask, so he did just that and Percy squealed.

"Annabeth asked me out yesterday!"

Nico simply raised an eyebrow. "You know it happened the other way around, right?"

Percy simply shrugged. "I was being a chicken, she got tired of waiting for me, so she asked me out instead. I was a jackass though. As soon as she asked me, I just stared at her. I think she got hurt or something, cause she was like, "Say something seaweed brain." I then said yes and told her about how I was a chicken. "

"Good job. At least it happened. I was growing tired of the sexual tension between the two of you."

Percy drinking his milkshake, almost choked on it. They were in the school's cafeteria, having lunch, while Percy was telling about how he got Annabeth to agree to go on a date with him, though Nico feels it should've been how Annabeth got Percy to go on a date with her.

"Sexual tension?!"

"You heard me."

"We do not have any sexual tension. How dare you, especially after I bared out my guts to you."

"Percy, about that, do you think you can keep a secret?", Nico asked after making a quick decision.

"Sure, is it something to do with your insomnia?"

Nico glared at Percy. "It's to do with my past actually." Then he told Percy the events in his life.

Percy silently heard. Finally, once Nico finished, he shook his head and said, "Nico, I had no idea- "

"I don't need your sympathy, I just felt like sharing it with you, especially since Paul paid for my medical bills."

Percy nodded. "I respect that, but I think you need to visit a psychologist. Telling me won't help you. They would be able to guide you better. The best thing is that since we have a psychology department here, the price for one consultation is half of what it usually would've been. Why not try it out?"

_OoooO_

Nico never thought he would've actually gone, but after standing outside the building for five minutes, he huffed out a breath and walked inside. It was inside that building where he would meet the man the changed his life for the better. He just didn't know it yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Nico was absolutely exhausted when he returned from the student clinic. Even though he hated to admit it, but it actually helped. He hoped that the medication prescribed by the doctor would help though.

After staring at the building for five minutes, Nico had let out a big sigh, prepared himself for the worse, and walked in. The building, was just like the other buildings in the campus, big, bright and dull. Students walked the corridors like zombies, carrying books three times the size of Nico's economics textbook (that was saying a lot as Nico had a lot to do in Economics). He had asked one particularly dead looking girl (he thinks her name is Lou Ellen) for directions to the student clinic. She merely pointed at a bright perky sign on the wall, which read:

'_Wanna be a hundred percent sure you are healthy,_

_Follow the signs to our student health center._

_You will be bright and disease free,_

_With a fifty percent discount on your first consultation.'_

_T&C Apply_

_*Only applicable to students of NYU_

After saying thanks to Zombie girl, Nico trudged on towards the clinic. Honestly, he wasn't expecting much, because what exactly can you expect from a university run clinic? It was actually pointless of him to make the long journey there. He was going to turn away and go back to his ro-

As he opened the door, Nico was absolutely shell-shocked, because the clinic actually looked like a proper hospital. The clinic was right next to the Medical student building, and was big enough to host at least a hundred patients in it. Lots of students around Nico's age and older ran around decked in lab coats and stethoscopes. Some had clipboards, others had thick files. Some were dressed in purple uniforms, so Nico assumed that they would be the nurse. The clinic had three floors. In the ground floor, there was a reception desk, and four rooms.

Nico went to the reception desk and told her the reason he came here. She ushered him to the second floor, and into a room which had a sign that read:

Psychology: Dr Apollo Jupiter

Assistant: Dr Will Solace

Inside the room were three chairs, out of which only one was occupied. Some burly looking girl sat, one of her hands in a cast, and her hair pulled up in a bandana. She sneered when she looked at Nico, but took a deep breath and looked the opposite direction. The receptionist told him that he would have to wait for at least five minutes till his time came. Nico really wanted to ask the receptionist to wait with him and not leave him alone with the scary girl, but she disappeared before Nico could open his mouth. He silently cursed his luck at the fact that Percy was too busy to join him today ("wish me luck Nico, today is my first date"), and Nico had no one else to accompany him, so he had to come here alone. He was just about to reach for his phone to tell his room-mate Frank that he would be coming back a bit late and to not worry, when scary girl asked him his name.

"Nico. Nico Di'Angelo. Why are you asking?"

Scary girl sneered at him. "Can't I ask a simple question punk? Besides, you looked kinda scared, so I'm trying to calm you down before you have a heart attack and pass out."

Nico merely raised an eyebrow. They went back to uncomfortable silence, before she opened her mouth again.

"My names Clarisse, by the way. Clarisse La Rue. I'm a writing major."

Nico was slightly taken aback. This Clarisse did not look like she could patiently write novels, but looked to be the type to ripe out pages from one instead.

"You don't have to look so surprised. I have seen you before. You hang out with Prissy and Princess, don't you?"

Nico was confused for a moment, until he realized who she was referring to. "Oh, you mean Percy and Annabeth. Yeah."

Clarisse nodded. "My boyfriend Chris is majoring in Economics too, he mentioned that you hang out with Percy. Percy and I go way back. So, I decided to see what sort of friends Prissy is making. You seem okay by the way. A bit introverted, but alright nevertheless."

Nico knew she was tested him, waiting to see how he would reply to the complement(?). He honestly didn't think much of it. Part of his not-get-too-close-to-anyone theory involved not taking things too personally. Also, what she was saying was more or the less the truth, so he shrugged and looked away.

Clarisse seemed like she wanted to ask something else, but before she could, the nurse came out and ushered her in, leaving Nico to his own thoughts.

_OooooO_

As Nico sat outside, he thought about his irrational irritation he felt these days, regarding Percy and Annabeth's relationship. He didn't know why, but every time he saw the duo together acting cheesy or corny, he got irritated. He now knows Percy for perhaps more than six or seven months, and Annabeth probably five. He knows he never wanted to get close to anyone, but unintentionally, he let Percy in. Maybe it was the fact that Percy irritated him so much, that Nico lowered his guard enough for him to actually become, though he never would admit it in front of Percy, his friend. Nico feels this moment was probably in the hospital, when no one expect the green-eyed boy, stayed to check on him. But then, instead of getting actually showing his appreciation by support his new friend's relationship, he started getting angry and frustrated.

Did he like Percy as more than a friend? He really didn't seem to get angry at Percy among the duo. Infact, he seemed to be smiling more whenever Percy was around. He caught himself staring unreasonably at the guy too. He caught himself, more than twice scowling at the duo together, but smiling at Percy when he was alone. Nico's not stupid. He knew this meant something, but instead of doing the right thing and assessing the situation, he pushed it to the back of his mind, leaving it for a day such as today.

If he liked Percy, didn't that make Nico _gay_? Was he cool with being gay?

Before he could think more about it, the nurse ushered him inside.

The doctor's room had a bed in the corner, with a stool to climb up. It also had a desk and a rotating chair behind it. There were also some frames with certificates inside it, to show how experienced the doctor is. Nico was expecting a middle-aged guy in his early thirties, he definitely was not expecting a teenager his age to be treating him.

"My name is Will Solace, second year psychology major. Dr. Apollo is out at the moment, attending a conference in Los Angeles. I will be treating you till he returns", was Will's reply with a bright smile.

Will Solace, appeared to be Nico's age, with blonde luscious locks and bright blue eyes. He was slightly tanned, and he did not resemble any of the zombies outside. He wore jeans and a T-shirt with the coat and stethoscope that all doctors wore. The only thing that surprised Nico was how all doctors wore shoes, yet Will wore-

"Flip-flops?", Nico blurted out by mistake.

Will just smiled, much to Nico's embarrassment. "Yeah, I feel most comfortable in these. I know it weird, but I feel much in my element in these." He did not seem bothered by Nico's remark or how Nico's ears turned red.

"Oh, sorry. I was just surprised", Nico said with an embarrassed laugh.

"It's alright. One thing necessary for proper treatment is to be absolutely honest with the doctor treating you. So, your honesty and impulsive statements are welcome here."

Nico didn't know what removed the nervousness from his mind, Will's gentle smile or his soothing tone. Nonetheless, Nico felt like he could trust Will just a little bit.

Will then motioned Nico to lie down on the bed. "Shall we begin?"

_OoooO_

The entire session went smoothly. Will asked Nico some basic questions initially like, what's your age, birthday, are you single or not (that took Nico by surprise, but as Will explained, it would explain his willingness to open to another person), and so on. In the end, Nico explained what happened to him and Will gave him a prescription of anti-depressants ("have them in limited proportions", Will said with a stern look, "I can't have my patients becoming addicts or over-dosing themselves Nico"). He also gave Nico a print out of times and days he would have to come back for more sessions.

"You'll be fine. Everyone has one thing in their past that's dark and unwanted. Yours is just a little more so, so your brain is sending out a message that it understands. The thing about thoughts is that the more you try to not think about it, the more you end up actually thinking about it. It's pretty much a common thing. Try to make peace with your past, that way you'll be able to chill too", Will told him with his bright smile.

It actually made sense, and that made Nico feel more at peace than anything. He left the place with a hint of a smile on his face. Maybe he'd give this Will guy a chance.

_OoooO_

So, for the next few weeks, Nico went to the clinics. He opened up to Will about almost everything. Initially he was hesitant, but after Will promised that it would help, Nico listened and opened up.

He told Will about his mom, his sister, and even about his feelings towards Percy ("is it okay to be gay? Why don't I at least feel a bit weird about it?" "Maybe it's because to you, liking Percy feels natural, like it was bound to happen?" "Makes sense" "Don't try to break them up though Nico, let things go in its natural course. Who knows, Percy might realize he likes you and might break up with Annabeth").

Slowly, Nico felt his life taking a turn for the better. He didn't talk to Percy about his crush, hoping it would disappear (it didn't). But he made a few more friends. Clarisse and Chris came up to him and Percy one day a lunch, then came Piper and Jason, Annabeth's roommate and her boyfriend, also Percy's high-school friend. They then introduced the trio to their set of friends, including Leo (an elfish looking guy who spoke fluid Spanish) and his girlfriend Calypso. Then one day Nico's roommate Frank came to the group with his girlfriend Hazel.

The entry of Hazel to the group ruined the normalcy that Nico had begun to feel. It was like the saying:

'_Nothing good lasts forever.'_

In hindsight, Nico had expected it. His life was anything but calm and peaceful. But what he had to face was totally unexpected.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Nico knew he should have expected this, his jackass of a womanizer father, was bound to disrupt the small amount of normalcy that Nico had begun to feel. Hazel's entry had changed Nico's outlook of life. Ever since his sister's death, Nico hadn't heard a word from his dad, and so he expected the man to be busy doing his normal underworldly stuff, and decided to let him be.

What he was not expecting though, was for his dad to marry another times, and leaving him with a step-sister, whom he had not known, lest heard of, since the last time he met his dad. Hazel was currently eighteen years old, and if his math was correct (which was silly, since one of the few things Nico excelled at was Math's), then Hazel was exactly three years younger to Nico, and that meant that, either his dad had an affair when his mother was alive, or he met Hazel's mother the same year his mother died, or worse, he had a one-time thing with Hazel's mother, the night he found out that Maria was shot, and then only met Hazel's mother, when he found out that she was pregnant. Taking into account Nico's luck, obviously, the latter was what had happened.

Hazel and Nico's meeting, went something like this:

Nico was sitting next to Percy at their extended lunch table (after the extra people joined, they took a bigger table), and was totally into his food, not really paying much attention to the chitter chatter going on around him. He was so lost in thinking about how he was alone, and that Percy might never take an interest in him, so he should probably move on and find himself a boyfriend, when Frank cleared his throat on entering.

"Guys, I'd like you all to meet my girlfriend, Hazel Levesque, she's a first year Chemistry major. Hazel this is Percy, Nico, Jason, Piper, Leo, Calypso, Chris, Clarisse, Grover, Juniper, and finally Annabeth", he said while he pointed out to each of them.

Hazel appeared really shy, simply waving adorably.

Annabeth, as usual, took charge of the situation, engaging Hazel into a conversation, so she wouldn't feel left out. If Nico had to admire anything about Annabeth, it would be her determination to not let a single person feel left out.

After a while though, Nico kept feeling as though Hazel was looking at him. But each time he'd make eye-contact, she'd look away. However, after lunch, she ran up to Nico, who was making his way to the clinic for his usual chat with Will Solace.

"Nico", she cried out. "Can I talk to you?"

Nico slowed down to let her catch up. "What's up Hazel?"

Hazel seemed really nervous now that she had got his attention. "Umm…. the thing is, what I mean to say is that…."

"Hazel", Nico tried to say as kindly as possible, "I'm not gonna bite you. Just say what's on your mind."

Hazel took a deep breath and then said those words that haunted Nico for a while.

"I'm your step-sister."

_OoooO_

Nico would've felt so much better if he could've ranted out what Hazel said to Will, but to his surprise and dismay, Will wasn't there. Instead, Apollo was sitting besides the bed, going through something on his phone. Only raising his head, once the door shut.

"Ah, Nico. Come in. Will explained your case in great detail to me. Anxiety and past history of death? That's pretty common."

Nico couldn't help but blurt out, "Will didn't mention that you were returning."

Apollo chuckled, "That's because I wasn't supposed to be returning until next week. Fortunately, the seminar I was attending ended pretty quickly, so I came back here earlier than expected."

"Oh", was all Nico could manage. He didn't know why, but he didn't feel all that comfortable to discuss his issues with Apollo. He wanted Will to be there, he realized suddenly.

"Umm, Dr. Apollo- "

"Apollo is fine."

"Yeah Apollo…. would it be alright if Will continued to take my case? I've gotten quite used to him."

He expected Apollo to be mad, but the older man simply smiled. "I see my son has managed to snag another one of my patients."

Nico gasped, "Son?"

"Why yes, Will is my son. But to your question, it's alright. He'll come tomorrow onwards. Do you still want to complete this session?", Apollo asked.

Nico shook his head. It seemed like he could use a chance to wrap his head around the new information he received today.

"Very Nico. I'll send Will tomorrow."

_OoooO_

Once Nico reached his dorm, he realized that Frank was out. _'Probably with Hazel'_, he thought.

He went to his room, and changed into his boxers and a loose shirt. Then he proceeded to take out his headphones and phone, before he gathered his assignments of the day. One thing that Nico absolutely loved was doing homework. He knows that he must be one of the few who actually liked doing school work, but just sitting in his room, with his favourite beverage (a cup of cappuccino with two spoons sugar), while listening to his favourite beats and immersing himself in his subject of liking, just made him feel at peace.

While he was doing his assignment, Nico thought back to Hazel's proclamation. After she told Nico that she was his step-sister, Nico could only ask one thing, "How?"

Hazel responded by telling him that apparently, the night when his dad came to know that he lost Maria, he went to a bar, where he met Hazel's mother. The two talked all night, until they both got terribly drunk, and one thing led to another, and the next thing Hazel's mother knew was that one month later, she was pregnant. She didn't know how to contact Hades to inform him, that was until she found him in the very same bar. That was when Hazel's mother was almost ready to give birth. Hades then moved in with Hazel's mother, after he sent both Nico and Bianca to Lotus Public School.

After Hazel's birth, he moved out, sending Hazel's mother monthly child-support checks. Then after a few years, Hazel's mother got into a bad car accident, and died. She was only thirteen, when she heard of her mother's death. That was coincidentally the same time Bianca died. After that, Hazel was sent to an orphanage, where she was taken up by Hades, and his new wife Persephone.

Nico didn't know why he was finding it so hard to accept Hazel as his sister. He should be happy, especially since he lost his own sister. But instead of accepting her, Nico found himself growing angry and irritated. He decided he'd talk it out with Will the next day.

Will. Nico didn't know why his realization that he wanted Will surprised him so much. It was common, a patient finding one doctor better than the other, so why did it surprise him so? Maybe it was the knowing smirk that Apollo sent him? Or maybe the acknowledgement that he preferred Will, kinda made him feel a little self-aware? What also freaked him out was how he had slowly begun to let Percy go. He seemed perfectly content in his relationship with Annabeth, and Nico knew a couple like them wouldn't break up soon, so maybe by accepting Will, he was letting his feeling for Percy drop?

Whatever it was, it was scarring Nico. He didn't like how his feeling where changing towards Will. He was scared to let Will get closer.

He was mostly scared to see what would happen if he let another person get too close to him. He was scared that they might burn in his darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

"You can't burn in darkness", was what Will told Nico in their next session.

Nico was super relieved to meet Will the next day. He let out a sigh of relief at the sight of his familiar blond hair and blue eyes. He had been unconsciously anxious to meet Will and get his emotions sorted. He had, unknowingly, become dependent on the blond, not really feeling better till he spoke to him at least once.

After Nico spoke about the events of the previous day, and added his views on the topic, he also told him that he felt scared of letting another member in, lest they _'burn in his darkness'_. Or at least, that's what he thought.

Which brings us to Will's statement, complete with a scoff. But Nico also noted how Will wasn't his usual bubbly self during this meeting. Something about him seemed _off_. Like he was troubled by something, and didn't know how to let it go (no, he's not quoting Elsa, shut up!).

So, for the first time, in all their sessions, Nico took the initiative to ask Will about himself.

"Is something bothering you?", Nico asked timidly. It was, after all, his first-time asking Will about his problems, and he didn't know whether a patient could ask their doctor something like that.

Will hesitated, then shook his head. Nico rolled his eyes. Whenever someone hesitated, it was a clear indicative of the fact that something was indeed bothering them.

"You're lying."

Will's eyes shot up to Nico, and for the first time, Nico actually appreciated the warmth that was usually present in Will's eyes. Today though, they were cold and troubled.

"Well you see", Will began, hesitating a lot, "I don't really know how to say this…. I don't really think I should be thinking like this. But it would help a great deal. Plus, there's the hypocritic oath. But don't worry Nico, it's not your fault- "

"What are you saying Will? I'm unable to understand."

"I think I have feeling for you. In a non-platonic sense."

Nico was speechless. Will, with his charming locks of blond hair and warm blue eyes, liked him, Nico? It didn't make sense. Will should by now know how moody and irritable he can get. He shouldn't find his darkness, his personality, attractive.

Yet here they were, Will telling Nico that he liked him. What even?

"Why?", was all Nico could manage in his shocked state. "Why me?"

Will looked at Nico with the warmth back in his eyes, heating him up. "You may not understand, but your darkness, and the strength you have to deal with it, makes you one of the few admirable men out there Nico. I personally find you so fun and easy to be with, once your shell has been removed. Honestly, I don't know when it began, but I do not regret feeling this way about you."

Nico felt like crying. This warm feeling that was rushing through him, was overwhelming. He thought no one would like him for his darkness and moody personality. But he found Will. To be honest, if he hadn't locked his heart up, he would have seen Will's glances, his smiles, just for him. He would have understood the determination Will showed only for him, to make Nico feel better.

Besides that, only now did Nico understand why he felt so strange yesterday with Apollo. He wanted and needed Will to be besides him. That's why when he thought about wanting Will to be his therapist, he felt shocked, because it was like him giving Will permission to break down his walls.

"Will, I like you too", Nico said with a watery smile.

Will beamed at him with the brightness of a thousand suns. But then, Nico realized the implications of his previous rambling. "Does this mean that we can't continue our daily sessions?"

Will's smile disappeared. "According to the hypocritic oath that all us doctors take, we aren't allowed to date our patients, or treat anyone close to us. So, you'll need a new therapist."

Nico looked at Will, and found him thinking something else. "Or…...?"

Will sighed, "Or we terminate the sessions for good. You seem to be doing much better than before Nico, and my dad told me, that after seeing you, you appeared in much better spirits than what he was expecting. He told me that I could end the treatment after a couple more sessions. But I can't do anything until you tell me so."

Nico must've seemed a bit troubled, because Will chuckled and told him to take this day to think about it, and to get back to him tomorrow.

But Nico honestly didn't need the entire day, he was just wondering why he didn't realize how much better he actually was feeling. He had a new group of friends, he was able to cope with the new arrivals in his life, much better than before. He was even able to trust people more freely. The thing with Hazel, as Will had told him earlier, needed a bit of time getting used to. He even easily accepted Will's feelings.

That's why he nodded, and told Will that he was fine with terminating the sessions. Will beamed with twice the intensity and handed him a sheet of paper, asking him to sign and accept the termination of treatment.

Once the paper was signed, Will winked at him and told him to get ready for the time of his life at five, in the evening, on Sunday.

For the first time in a long time, Nico was actually looking forward to it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

Sunday finally arrived, and Nico would be lying if he wasn't nervous. Butterflies were fluttering in his stomach, and he kept on wondering whether this was a good idea. He knew he had feelings for Will, but was it right for him to let someone in, especially given his past?

Percy had told him to not worry. He and Annabeth seemed really happy for him, and told him that Will sounded like a great guy. He hadn't introduced Will to anyone yet, hadn't spoken about him to anyone except Percy and Annabeth.

Well, if today went well, he'd have to change that. He would have to introduce Will to his friends. But as what? His boyfriend? That sent shivers down his spine. Good shivers.

Before he could overthink the situation though, someone knocked on his dorm door. Frank was out with Hazel for the weekend, so he wondered who it could be.

As he reached the door, he heard two familiar voices arguing outside.

"I don't think he needs this Wisegirl. I think he'll get too conscious if we tell him we want to be there for him."

"But Seaweed brain, this is his first time being with someone after…. well after Bianca. I want him to know that he isn't alone in this."

Before Percy could respond, Nico opened the door with an eye roll.

"I really appreciate you visiting me before the date, but could you at least try to be quiet? I don't want to draw attention on myself because of this."

Annabeth and Percy nervously laughed and apologized. Nico let them enter, and instantly regretted it. Those two were definitely his close friends, but sometimes they just knew how to get on his nerves. Like now for instance.

Annabeth started questioning him about his clothes selection, while Percy plonked himself on Nico's bed and opened his secret snacks stash (for midnight study sessions). Nico let out a frustrated growl, grabbed his snacks bag and opened his closet to let Annabeth decide what he should wear.

"Hey", Percy whined. "I didn't even want to be here. Why do I not get to enjoy a snack for my troubles."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Seaweed brain, it's called being considerate. Besides, Nico does appreciate us being here, doesn't he?" She nodded towards him while she was going through his clothes.

Nico hesitantly nodded. "I'm just so nervous. Did I make the right decision with trying to pursue a relationship? What guarantee is there that it won't end like it has each time I try to let someone get close to me? What if he realizes how I truly am and decides to leave me?"

Annabeth finally took out a white button-down shirt of his, along with his black denim pants. She then sat down next to him, and put her hand on his shoulder. Nico sighed and relaxed.

"Nico", she said in a soothing voice, "You have to understand that you've been through a traumatizing period in your life. So, it makes sense that you are nervous. That you are a little hesitant about this. But you told us that you do have feeling for Will. Plus, he's been your therapist, so he understands what you've been through. You just have to take the risk of not knowing how this relationship will span out and go through with it."

Percy ruffled his hair. "Buddy, I still feel at times that Annabeth will leave me, that I don't deserve her. But what I'm sure of is that I care for her. I knew that I had to be with her. So, if you feel that's how you feel for Will, go ahead."

Nico felt like crying. What on earth did he do to deserve these guys as his friends? But because crying went against his image, and he wasn't that emotional, he just gave them a heartfelt thanks. He did care about Will, and he did need to move on and break his shell.

He felt that Bianca especially, would want that for him.

So, he got up and picked his clothes. But before he entered his bathroom, he turned and looked at Percy.

"By the way Percy", he said with a smirk, "I had a crush on you for a long time. Just wanted to let you know."

Percy's smile disappeared. "Wait… what? You…. what?"

Nico smiled, "Yeah, but it's over. I mean you're a nice guy and everything, but you're not my type."

Percy seemed flabbergasted. "Wait what? Nico…. what?"

Nico looked at Annabeth to see her smirking as well. Nico knew that Annabeth suspected something of this sort, and her reaction at that moment confirmed it.

He then went to his washroom, hearing the couple bickering as usual.

_OoooO_

It wasn't long before Will showed up in a T-shirt and jeans. His blond hair was brushed back, and Nico couldn't help but stare.

"What happened Neeks?", Will laughed.

"It's just, I've only seen you in your doctor robes and, seeing you dressed so normally is…. kinda weird for some reason.", Nico couldn't help but blush at that.

Will hesitantly asked, "But a good kinda weird?"

Nico's eyes widened. "A great sort of weird!", he squeaked.

Will sighed, "Thank Gods! I was worried if you would think it was too casual."

Nico shook his head. Then added, "So where are we going?"

Will held Nico's hand over the gear, "I'm taking you to my grandma's diner. Have you heard of Hestia's Hearth?"

Nico nodded. "I've heard of it", he said while blushing at holding Will's hand. "But I've never been."

Will smiled his ten-watt smile. "Great! That's were we are going. After that, I'm going to take you for ice-cream and a walk around campus. Does that sound fine?"

Nico smiled. He was pretty sure Will made it simple, because he would have sensed Nico's nervousness at the whole dating thing. "Sure", he said while giving Will's hand a squeeze. "Thanks."

Will smiled, "I realized this is your first date, ever. I also realized you must've been really nervous about going out with someone you care about, so I thought you would enjoy this being more of a hangout than a date."

Nico nodded. He was so glad that Will understood him so well. He was right to have gone on this date.

_OoooO_

The date went really well. They had a hearty meal in Hestia's Hearth. Will and he played twenty questions, because Nico stated that he hardly knew much about Will.

He came to know that Will's favourite color is Orange, that he has a younger brother, Austin, and a younger sister, Kyla. They were both students at NYU for medicine too. Will was pretty good at archery, and this was his second date after two years.

"Why didn't you date in that time?" Nico couldn't help but feel a bit curious.

"My first boyfriend Matt Sloan, was an abusive boyfriend. He would beat me up for no apparent reason at times. Back then I was kind of an introvert. We dated for six months, and he bet me up for three of those. Finally, I had had enough. I told my dad, who told me that I would have to take responsibility myself. I'm so grateful for my dad, because he stuck by my side irrespective of whatever mess I got myself into. He told me that he'd be behind me, but I would have to break up with him for it to effective."

Nico felt this surge of anger course through him. Who would hurt someone as nice as Will? Will was like the sun, full of positivity and warmth. Only an idiot would hurt this man.

He must've shown his anger on his face, because Will laughed and continued. "So, one day, after his football practice, I went up to him and told him that it wasn't working out for us, and that we should break up. He sneered, and raised a hand to slap me, but his coach saw us. He got suspended from his team, with a three-week suspension from school."

Nico couldn't help but say, "Serves him right."

Will smiled ruefully. "When my principal asked me if he hit me, I told the truth, but honestly I was so scared and I didn't want to make Matt suffer. I had to undergo three months of therapy to finally feel safe. Otherwise, each time someone raised their hands in front of me, I'd flinch." "Even now", he added, "I feel scared of someone suddenly raising their hands in front of me."

Nico put his hands over Will's in the diner. "Thank you for sharing that with me. You didn't have to, but thanks."

Will grasped Nico's hands tightly. "You know Nico. I was terrified of dating someone again. I was scared of it becoming abusive. But when I fell for you, I felt the risk was worth it. I like you so much. Each time you came to clinic, I felt elated and happy. Talking to you and having you trust me with your problems makes me feel that this relationship could be different. Also, I don't know how you'll feel about this, but my dad actually convinced me to ask you out."

Nico turned red, "What?!"

Will smiled, "I kept on whining about how I liked you, but I couldn't do anything about it because I was your therapist. So, after he met you, he told me that you seemed perfectly fine, and that he was sure you liked me, so why don't I give it a try."

"Honestly", he added as an after-thought, "I think he was way more excited about this date than me. He kept on reminding me of this date, and today he went all out, giving me weird advice, until I went to my room and locked myself inside."

At that moment, Nico threw the thought of this date being bad, into the dustbin. He realized he liked Will, way more than he cared to admit.

"Looks like your dad cares about you a lot."

Will blushed, "Yeah he does. After my mom's death, he only has me."

Nico couldn't relate, but he sort of understood. After his mom and sister died, Nico only had his dad. He wished he could see him more often though. He hoped that maybe he could see his dad through Hazel, but was too nervous to ask her.

After that, they went to an ice-cream parlor near the campus, where Nico got a chocolate cone, and Will got an orange popsicle, much to Nico's dislike. He stated, and I quote, "Only losers get ice-cream without a cone." Will responded by sticking his tongue out.

After they finished their ice-cream, they walked around the campus, talking about random stuff.

In the end, Will dropped Nico by his dorm gate. Both were blushing, and Will hesitated before kissing Nico on his cheek. "I had a great time", he admitted afterwards. Nico felt he would burst with this warm feeling he felt, and responded, "Me too."

Then, letting his instincts take charge for once, he went on his toes and kissed Will on his lips. A chaste kiss, but a huge step for Nico.

Will just smiled stupidly afterwards. Nico then blushed and turned away. "This is a once in a while thing. So, don't expect it much."

Will just wrapped his arms around Nico's small frame. Nico felt so embarrassed, yet so happy, it was making him dizzy.

Will whispered in Nico's ear, and Nico swore that after that statement, he could live for a million years.

"_Thanks for a great night Boyfriend."_

Nico now didn't regret this at all. He was now anxious to see how this would continue.

He hoped it would go on forever. He wasn't ready to lose Will ever. This he was absolutely certain of.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

**I'm so sorry guys for the delay. I had a huge writer's block for this chapter, and just got inspiration for this chapter yesterday. I promise to continue updating regularly, so hence without further ado, the next chapter.**

After their first date, Nico and Will became much closer than ever before. Two months had passed, and they were still together. They met up whenever possible, which was tough considering Will's never-ending classes and clinical hours. However, once Sunday rolled around, they had their dates, or simply sat on a bench, enjoying the other's presence.

It was comfortable and warm, something that Nico enjoyed the most. Since Apollo already knew about Nico, Will suggested that he meet up with his siblings. Will's mother had passed away when he was seven, so it was just him and his siblings.

At first Nico was hesitant, meeting someone's family was a step closer to becoming something permanent. But Will coaxed him, promising him that they wouldn't think badly of him, and that he loved Nico, so nothing was going to let him get in the way of them. At that, Nico truly wanted to become closer to the guy he'd fallen for in these past two months.

So, he agreed. Thankfully, meeting Kyla and Austin was as easy as meeting Percy and the rest. They asked him some questions about himself, joked about Will and told some of his embarrassing stories of his past. It felt so easy and comfortable, and the two eluded this warmth that Nico had gotten used to from Will, which helped him feel at ease.

They told Nico that Will came out about his sexual orientation in Middle School, when he got the hots for one of his classmates. After that, he did get bullied a bit, but nothing too serious. Also, he had backup from his siblings, and some of his friends. He did loose some friends, but apart from that, he luckily didn't face the worse of it. The only time he suffered was with his ex-boyfriend Matt.

Hearing this, Nico felt this surge of anger towards Matt, and whoever else hurt Will. He wanted to make them suffer, which made him surprised. He knew he was loyal, and that he was protective of those who were close to him, but never enough to want to hurt them.

When he mentioned this to Will, he just laughed and kissed him. "You're too adorable Neeks", was his response. They had gone to Will's dorm after meeting Kyla and Austin. Luckily for them, Will had a single room since his roommate had graduated already. So, they had the entire room for themselves. Nico was lying on Will's bed, his head on Will's lap. Will was running his fingers through Nico's hair, humming contently.

"No, I'm serious", Nico said, trying his best to express his feelings. "I've never felt this way about anyone else. I really do love you Will."

To his surprise, Will got up, and hovered over Nico. His eyes had become a bit darker, and his mouth was slightly parted. He looked…. sexy. It sent a shiver down Nico's spine.

"Will?"

"I love you too Nico", Will said. "However, it's getting harder to control myself around you. Each kiss keeps me wanting more. Each touch makes me wanna feel more. I really can't keep my hands of you. I was really afraid of asking you, considering your past, but would you be comfortable to try something new?"

Nico was so shocked, he forgot how to breathe. Try something new? Like…. sex? He had never done it with anyone else. He obviously knew how to do it, but he never really expected it so soon. They were just dating for two months. This would also be a huge step for them. But that's when Nico realized that it wasn't only Will who was holding back. Even Nico had a hard time holding back recently. Each make out session made Nico want to feel more.

That was why he said yes. With Will, he was ready to try new things. Will made him feel comfortable and safe. He no longer wished to run away. He wrapped his arms around Will's neck and kissed him long and hard. He held on tight, with no intention of letting go.

_OoooO_

Once they were done, sweaty and tired, with Nico's head on Will's chest, the dark-haired man knew it was time. It was time for him to go back and meet the man he hadn't met ever since his sister's funeral.

"Will", he began, "I think it's time you meet my dad."

"But didn't your dad go AWOL?"

"He did", Nico agreed, "But recently he settled down with another woman called Persephone. Hazel told me. I know it's been almost a decade since I met him, but I think it's time. I wanted to go, but was too scared to go alone. Is it fine if you come along? That way you can meet him too, and I won't be scared."

"Of course, Neeks. Let me check when I'm free."

Nico felt a huge weight be lifted off his chest. He had been thinking of this for a while now, but never felt brave enough to ask Will. Will's answer made him feel relived, which helped him kiss his blonde lover and straddle him. "You know, I still have a couple of hours till curfew."

"Is that so?", Will smirked. He then flipped Nico, such that he was hovering over Nico, like before. "Guess I have no choice", was Will's comment, before kissing Nico again.

It was the first time Nico had ever felt this comfortable around someone. Even though he had feelings for Percy, he was glad he met Will. He had showed Nico what it felt to love and trust someone. He gave his empty heart a reason to beat. Meeting his dad might be scary, but it was a step Nico only thought of taking, after meeting Will.

His lover, as warm as the sun, managed to engulf him with his bright smiles and sunny personality. The light to counter Nico's darkness. Nico never wanted to let go.

**And Wrap! **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know it was long due. Before anything else, I want to thank all those who gave my chapter positive reviews. Your comments helped me get the motivation to continue writing this story. Thank you so much.**

**Please check out my other works and don't forget to review. **

**Yours,**

**PercabethRox2435**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

Nico really did not know what to expect when he met his dad. He had heard all sorts of things from Hazel, she even showed him a picture. But none of that managed to stop him from feeling nervous.

Now currently in the subway, Nico sat in front of Will, who was holding the railings in front of him. If Nico was feeling nervous, Will would definitely be a wreak. He had heard the stories Nico mentioned during their therapy session, including stories from his dad's underworld days. Now he was the CEO of his company, who sold coffins and covered other funeral related aspects.

Nico looked up at his lover. He was so grateful that despite all that, Will was still willing to go along with him. He was truly serious about Nico, and the later wanted to prove how much Will meant to him too. What other reason would Nico have to go back to the past he so desperately tried to run away from?

Will caught Nico looking up at him, and smiled his bright smile that made Nico's day. He wondered how it changed. Once upon a time, people used to cower or run away from him and his menacing look, but recently, people began to come up to him, invite him to play or ask for his opinion. Girls came up to him saying that he started looking more normal and less…. intimidating. There was also Will who waited outside his campus to pick him up for dinner, or the occasional date.

Had Nico really changed so much? He couldn't really see it, but he guessed that it was all Will's doing. He made Nico come out of his dark shell and see the world in a different light.

Then he wondered how much Will changed because of him. Did Nico bring about a change in the blonde's life? He shook his head, internally laughing. Will was already perfect; he didn't need Nico's darkness.

That was when the announcement rang, informing the passengers that they had reached their destination. Will and Nico got off, and went to grab a taxi to reach the restaurant that Hades asked to meet at.

When Nico called his dad, his secretary answered, and Nico seriously wanted to offer the lady a cough-drop for how raspy her voice sounded. But after talking, and introducing himself, he was finally able to talk to his dad.

"Ah, Nico. It's been long, hasn't it?"

Nico really wondered how his dad was able to talk to him as though they were old acquaintances, meeting after a couple of years. Nico just wanted to hide and not talk. But Will had put his hand on his shoulder, and gave his trademark smile that made Nico's insides turn to jelly, so he continued.

"Yeah dad, it's been long."

His dad's voice suddenly became full of concern and serious, "Are you alright. I'm really sorry for what happened back then- "

"It's alright dad. Let's talk about that later. I wanted to introduce you to someone. So, can we meet?"

"Yeah sure. I guess it's too soon to call you home, so how about a restaurant? I know a good one downtown. I'll send you the address. Is this your cell number- "

Nico was shocked. How was his dad so cool with this? Shouldn't he be a little hesitant, or try to avoid the situation all together? At least ask who he's bringing along?

"Dad, hold up. Aren't you at least a little curious to know who I'm bringing along? Aren't you a little nervous?"

"Nico, this is the first time in almost six years that I get to see my son since he was sixteen. He wants to introduce me to someone he loves and wants to start a family with. I'm excited. Son, never forget that you are my child. No matter what happened in the past, and what happens in the future, I will always love you. I have given up on hesitating in a world where I have lost so many. I want to cherish those around me. I'll send you the address, just tell me when you are free, and let's have lunch."

Nico never really wanted to cry in front of Will, but he couldn't help it. His dad was so warm and so comforting, Nico just wanted to hug him. He remembered when he sixteen, terrified and scared of the world out there. Remembered a twinge of a memory he had of his mother sitting on the porch in their house in Italy, and his dad sitting next to her. He was playing with his sister. He used to try to forget that memory because it used to hurt, but right then, Nico wanted to embrace it. The beautiful times of his past.

"Yeah dad sure", was all Nico could say. After the call got cut, he embraced Will and let his tears flow freely. He had already opened his heart to Will, why not some more.

Will, bless his heart, just held him close. He kissed his forehead and rubbed his back. Nico felt like he could just melt.

Now, at the entrance to the restaurant, with a bundle of nerves of fear and excitement, Nico pushed the door and entered.

_OoooO_

"Nico", his dad rose, "You look well."

The hug his father gave him was just like how it was back when he was sixteen. It sent a shiver down his spine at how little had changed. The only difference now, was that he was an inch taller than his dad, and no longer the scrawny teen he used to be.

After a second to collect himself, Nico stepped aside. "Dad, this is Will. He's my boyfriend."

Will flashed his bright smile, that didn't reach his eyes like when he was with Nico. "Pleasure to meet you sir."

Hades eyes clouded for a second, before it disappeared and he smiled back. "Nice to meet you too."

Once they were seated comfortably, Hades ordered a bottle of wine for them. The restaurant was pretty pricey, so Nico was glad that he and Will researched the place previously and dressed appropriately.

"So, Will was it? What are you studying at the university? Business studies like Nico?"

Will kept fidgeting in his seat since they sat, so Nico placed a hand on his knee and smiled at him. Will visibly relaxed. "No sir, I'm studying Psychology."

"Medical student, hmm."

"Yes sir"

"So", Hades had this evil glint in his eyes, that seemed to match his personality way more. "How'd the two of you meet?"

Nico sent a questioning look towards his father. "I met Will when I went to the psychology department for a session. I was having trouble sleeping, and kept suffering through the memories of my past. Will was the temporary doctor there. Through our sessions, we got to know each other, and slowly fell in love. After my treatment ended, we began dating."

Hades nodded, as though he was listening to an interesting lecture on the building of coffins instead of his son's love life. "Interesting. Can I ask how you came to know you were homosexual Nico?"

Will surprisingly spit his drink out. Nico wordlessly handed him a napkin. "I liked a fellow senior of mine who was studying marine biology. Unfortunately for me though, he got a girlfriend."

Hades nodded and smirked. "Does Will's parents know?"

Nico knew what Hades was doing. He was trying to catch all his weak points to indirectly show his disapproval to Nico. He did this in the past a few times. But two could the game, and Nico would show his dad that there was nothing wrong with this.

"I actually met up with Will's dad", Nico couldn't help but smirk. "Apollo is quite a nice person. He was actually the doctor who Will was substituting for. I even met Will's siblings."

Hades looked shocked.

"Then I guess I have nothing to worry about. Let's order the main course."

_OoooO_

After stuffing their face in the restaurant, both Will and Nico agreed that a walk would be nice. So, they set off for a stroll after bidding Hades goodbye.

Hades seemed a bit mellow after listening to Nico, like as though he lost a match. But Nico wasn't too bothered. He knew his dad was just worried about him, so he let it slide. He heard Hades side of the story, about what he did after he met Nico then. It was pretty much similar to Hazel's story.

As they walked, Will grabbed Nico's hand. "You look a lot like your dad."

"Is that so?", Nico asked. "I've been told that I resemble my mother quite a bit."

"I mean in the way you two show concern, and in the way you smirk."

Nico looked at Will. He looked so calm and peaceful at the moment, that Nico didn't want to look away. "What do you mean?"

"When we went inside, I was so nervous. But when he started asking those questions about you and your sexuality, I became comfortable. The two of you seemed so similar that I felt like I was with two Nico's instead of one. Plus, it was painfully obvious that your dad was concerned for you, and that's something I could understand since I notice it with my dad too. I knew that there was nothing to be worried about. He loved you, and your happiness is all he needed."

Nico blushed. "Is that so?"

Then Will moved a little closer. "But I must admit something Nico. Even my happiness is connected to you. Your every worry, sadness and happiness are so important to me, I just want to cherish you for a really long time."

Nico decided to play with Will a bit. "How long are we talking about here?"

Will's look pierced through his soul (and he didn't care if he was sounding like a sappy idiot or not), "Forever."

He would be lying if he said that he didn't resemble a tomato then, but he would certainly admit his euphoric state and warmth that spread through him.

He looked down, and blushed. "Same here", he mumbled.

As they walked down the streets, Will held Nico's and tightly and suddenly, Nico could see the two of them, maybe ten years later, walking like this, buying groceries or walking their dog around. He just yearned for it.

But he would take what could from the present. "Will, all my classmates tell me that I've changed."

"Is that so?", Will commented. "But I feel like you were actually like this from the start. Your past just covered it for you."

"It's all your doing you know", Nico squeezed their intertwined hands.

"No, Nico this is all your doing. I just guided you. The steps towards a better life were taken by you. You were the one who had the guts to admit the flaws within you and seek help for it. I just pointed the direction which you took, and I love you for doing that."

Nico seriously loved this blond man so much. He prayed to the gods above that they could stay together forever. He never felt this way towards anyone as such, and he was glad that Will was the one he chose.

But he wanted to know if he also changed Will somehow. No matter how much he thought it impossible, he just wanted to know. So, he asked, "Will, have I changed you?"

"Certainly."

"Really?", Nico asked in disbelief.

"Before you came into my life, I always felt that I needed to pretend to be okay. Like I was always expected to be perfect and have an easy-going life. My patients, my family, my friends, they would all joke that nothing could ever go wrong in my life. That I was perfect."

"I didn't know that", Nico mumbled.

"How could you? I refused to admit it to myself. But after you came to the clinic, and shared your views with me, as you spoke to me, I truly believed that I didn't need to be perfect constantly. You never denied your flaws and proudly admitted your issues. I could never do that. But that was when I promised myself that I would just be myself. No pressure to excel or be number one all the time. You helped me do that Nico. Thank you."

Nico froze. He just felt so overwhelmed. The love and gratitude that Will was bestowing him made him feel so happy and euphoric, but it was so overwhelming.

"What happened Nico?", Will asked, "Why'd you stop?"

Nico looked up, and ignored the millions of people walking past them. He just looked at Will, and kissed him. He kissed him and tried to relay the feelings that where deep within him, wanting to be let out.

Once air became a necessity, Nico pulled back. They were panting, but Will just wordlessly grabbed Nico's hand and walked in the opposite direction.

"Where are we going?", Nico called out.

"Home", Will said, his voice a tone deeper. "We're going home because it's too much for me right now. I need to feel you now. If we stay out here any longer, I may not be able to control myself."

To be honest, Nico felt the same way. He needed Will then, and nothing else really mattered.

So, face alight, Nico wordlessly followed Will. He would follow Will till the ends of time. No questions asked.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

It had been a year since Nico and Will were together. They stuck by each other's through thick and thin. Went through their short-comings, jealousy and break-downs. They finally thought that nothing could come in between them. However, life's a bitch. This was clearly explained when a character, which no one thought would return, came back into their lives.

That person, was Matt Sloan.

After what Will told Nico all those months back, about his first love and breakup, Nico swore that when he met that son of a bitch, he'd make him pay. However, it never occurred to him, that Matt Sloan would be an exchange student in his department. He never thought that he'd have the responsibility to show him around, or for Matt to be nice and kind (or at least, that was how he appeared, Nico wasn't really falling for it though). He was also thankful that he had stumbled across Matt's photo one day while spending time in Will's room.

So, when Matt kindly asked him to eat lunch together with him, Nico couldn't take it. He smiled a little too widely, and said, "Sorry, but I'm eating with my boyfriend."

Matt's expression changed. "Boyfriend?", he asked in shock.

"Yes", Nico's smile didn't falter. "Now if you could excuse me", he said while trying move away from him.

However, he couldn't go too far before Matt grabbed on to his arm. "I'm sorry if I offended you in anyway. I honestly feel ashamed of the way I behaved, but even I'm gay. I even had a boyfriend back in high-school, but I was confused about my sexuality and hurt him instead. When I realized I had an opportunity to come to this school, I wasted no time, because I wanted to apologize to him."

Nico raised an eyebrow. If he wanted to apologize, then maybe it would help Will get over his past too. For this, and only this reason, Nico agreed and invited Matt to eat lunch with Will and him.

If only he knew what a disaster that would lead to, he never would've done it.

_OoooO_

Lunch, was the worst thing Nico had ever experienced. Which was saying a lot, as he had experienced many bad things.

Once he and Matt arrived at the cafeteria, Nico spotted Will, and began walking towards him. Only after taking a few steps, did he realize that Matt wasn't following him. He looked back to find Matt frozen in place. He looked forward to see Will backing away in fear.

He sighed; lunch was going to be difficult for him.

"Will", he said once he got close enough, "I met Matt in class. He's an exchange student in my department and I had to take him around."

But it appeared as though Will hadn't heard a single word. He simply glared at Matt and said, "What are you doing here?"

Matt raised his hands, "If you would listen to Nico, you would've understood. I'm an exchange student in the economics department. I came here to apologize Will."

Will, then realized Nico standing next to him. "You knew about us, so why did you let him come here?"

Nico could see the fear and distrust in Will's eyes. But he really wanted Will to get over his previous fear. He may not have showed it, but Nico could see it was still at the back of his mind. "Like he said, Matt wanted to apologize, and I felt that would help you get over your past. So, I brought him over."

Matt then took that as a sign to intervene. "I'm sorry Will. I'm sorry for the way I treated you previously. Honestly speaking, I was confused about my sexuality, and my parents were acting like jerks when I came out to them. Seeing you with your dad, and the way he openly accepted how you were made me feel envious. I didn't mean to hurt you. I also didn't expect you to be Nico's boyfriend, so I won't steal you from him. But I hope you will forgive me."

Nico wanted to believe in Matt's earnest speech, he really wanted to. But past experiences told him not to trust someone blindly. So, without saying anything, Nico decided to keep an eye out at Matt. He didn't want to lose Will, but he also didn't want to give up on him incase Will changed his mind. He wanted to selfishly keep Will by his side. After all, everyone knows you don't forget your first love so easily. Especially one you were with for six months.

He also wasn't comfortable in the way Will believed the apology so open heartedly. After all, when you are in an abusive relationship, aren't you expected to be weary of your partner for at least a few days.

So, wordlessly, Nico decided to be a little on edge around Matt, and squash any chances of the two being romantically involved in any way.

He would do it for Will and himself.


End file.
